La Double Histoire
by Linkless-Rena-chan
Summary: Comportent deux histoires reliées, en alternance: - Sora, forcé par son frère jumeau Roxas, doit se rapprocher d'Axel, l'ex de ce dernier, afin de comprendre pourquoi celui-ci a voulu rompre avec son double. - Xion s'est inscrite dans une école de talent, afin de devenir danseuse professionnelle et ainsi, retrouver la trace du meilleur ami de son grand-frère et premier amour.
1. V Sora C1: Un service douteux

**Titre : La Double Histoire**

**Auteure : Linkless-Rena-chan**

**Pairings : AkuSo et RikuXion (alternativement), puis d'autres en second plan...**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou à Disney, bla bla bla... seule cette fanfiction m'appartient, bien que ses idées de base m'aient été données par deux autres personnes (sans elles, il n'y aurait pas eu cette fic, à mon avis, donc il faut leurs dire merci !).**

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Suite à un jeu de requêtes, je me suis retrouvé forcé d'écrire deux OSs sur les deux couples cités précédemment, en suivant quelques petites indications (bien qu'on m'est laissé presque quartier libre, au final). OSs, qui se sont finalement transformé en une seule et même fic en plusieurs chapitres, au final. Dans cette dernière, nous suivrons donc deux points de vue bien distinct, à savoir : celui de Sora d'une part, ainsi que celui de Xion d'autre part.**

**Les deux points de vues sont presque indépendants l'un de l'autre, ainsi, de nombreuses choses seront peut-être amené à être répété, bien que les deux histoires soit liées.**

**En quoi ? Vous verrez bien...**

**En gros, vous pouvez lire la quête de Xion, sans même être amené lire la quête de Sora et inversement, sans être perturbé normalement (bien qu'il vaut mieux lire les deux, si vous voulez mon avis).**

**Bonne lecture^^ !**

* * *

**Version Sora, Chapitre 1: Un service douteux**

_**Sora pov :**_

« S'il-te-plaît ! J'ai absolument besoin de ton aide sur ce coup là ! »

_Et c'est reparti !_

« Gné ? De quoi tu parles ?

-Je t'en supplie Sora, il faut que tu m'aides à récupérer mon ex ! Je n'y arriverai jamais tout seul !

-Le grand rouquin, là ? Impossible ! Tu sais très bien que le courant ne passe pas du tout entre nous !

-Justement ! C'est bien le moment pour vous réconcilier !

-Et pourquoi est-ce que vous avez rompu d'abord ? »

_Roooh ! Pitié, ne me soumets pas à tes problèmes de cœur ! J'en ai déjà bien assez comme ça !_

« C'est justement ce que j'aimerais savoir, il...

-Et pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Xion ? Elle est super proche de lui, contrairement à moi et elle est beaucoup plus apte que moi à...

-Xion n'est au courant de rien et avec son audition à passer, je n'ai pas du tout envie de la mêler à cela... Axel est l'une des personnes qui l'encourage le plus, je n'ai pas envie de la mettre sur son dos !

-C'est justement parce qu'ils sont super proches, que tu as plus de chances de récupérer ton ex avec elle, plutôt qu'avec moi, tu sais...

-S'il-te-plaît grand-frère !

-Non, Roxas ! Ce sera sans moi ! Pourquoi tu ne demande pas à Ven... ou encore à Vanitas de t'aider ! Et puis, il y a aussi les filles ! Je suis sur que Kairi et Naminé se feront une joie de se mêler à ta relation de couple !

-S'il-te-plaît ! » _m'implore mon frangin, en s'agenouillant bêtement devant moi._

_Il doit vraiment être désespéré..._

« Ca va, ça va, j'ai compris...! Mais par pitié, relève-toi !

-Tu acceptes ?! Oh, merci mon vieux ! » _s'écrit t-il enthousiasmé, en se relevant avec un sourire victorieux._

_Pendant un court instant, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait embrasser mes chaussures..._

_Parfois, je me demande vraiment qui est le plus mature de nous deux... dire qu'il est premier de la classe et moi avant-dernier..._

_Je soupire un bon coup._

« Et que comptes-tu que je fasses ?

-Mm... tu verras. Pour l'instant, on sort de la maison.

-Non, sans déc ? Désolé, mais je suis crevé, j'ai du boulot demain...

-Tut, tut, tut ! Pas de chichis entre nous, tu viens ! » _m'empoigne t-il soudainement, tout en agrippant mon manteau en cuir à capuche noir, au vol..._

_C'est bien ma veine !_

« C'est bon ! Pas besoin d'utiliser la manière forte, je te suis !

-Encore heureux ! »

_Franchement ! Mais pourquoi ai-je donc accepté de l'aider ?_

« On sort, à toute ! » _lance t-il à nos parents, tout en attrapant sa propre veste à l'entrée..._

_Bon, quelles sont mes chances de pouvoir me tirer de ce pétrin, à votre avis ?_

…

… _Zéro ? C'est bien ce que je craignais..._

« Faîtes attention ! » _nous lance Tifa, notre belle-mère, tout en finissant d'essuyer sa vaisselle..._

_Pour faire court sur ma situation familiale, vous devez vous en douter un peu maintenant, mais ma mère Aerith Gainsborough est morte en nous mettant au monde, Roxas et moi. Nous sommes jumeaux. Ainsi, peu de temps suite à cela, notre père Cloud Strife, c'est remis avec son ex et amie d'enfance Tifa Lockheart -qui nous a toujours considéré comme étant ses propres enfants, contrairement à notre tante Lucrécia Crescent, la mère de nos cousins Ventus et Vanitas Valentine, qui ne nous considère toujours pas comme étant ses neveux- et a donc donné naissance à une fille avec elle -soit, ma demi-soeur Xion-, un an plus tard. Depuis, nous vivons tout les cinq à Destiny Islands et mon père ne s'est jamais marié. _

_Fin de l'histoire._

_Voilà ! Vous savez tout -ou presque- sur ma famille, maintenant !_

« Et je peux savoir ou on va, exactement ?

-Au parc d'attractions !

-Au parc d'attractions ?

-Oui ! Le Paradis des Garnements !

-Génial... »

_En tant normal, j'adore les parcs d'attractions, vraiment ! Mais depuis qu'« on » a rompu, je n'y trouve plus du tout aucun intérêt..._

« Et oh ! Tu m'écoutes ?

-Ah oui, tu disais ?

-Arrête de rêvasser, le métro va bientôt arriver !

-Désolé... j'étais en train de penser à Xion... on aurait peut-être du organiser un vrai truc pour elle, hier soir...

-Un vrai repas en famille, avec tous ses plats et films préférés, c'était déjà pas mal. Tu ne crois pas ?

-... Certes... »

_Ma sœur est partie très tôt ce matin pour la Contrée de Départ, la plus prestigieuse école de talent, pour pouvoir assister à une audition, afin de devenir danseuse..._

_Avec un peu de chance, elle pourra peut-être travailler avec Riku, qui sait ?_

… _Non ! Elle n'est pas assez douée pour ça, si vous voulez mon avis !_

« Bon, comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour pouvoir récupérer ton ex ?

-Facile ! Il a rendez-vous aujourd'hui avec Larxene...

-Larxene ?! Je crois avoir mal compris.

-Laisse-moi finir ! En fait, j'ai fait la bêtise de raconter toute l'histoire à Olette qui a aussitôt été le répéter sur tous les toits, dont à Larxene, tu piges ?

-Elle en profite pour se le taper du coup ? Aïe ! Hé ! Ca fait mal !

-Ce n'a rien de drôle ! Et c'est plutôt l'inverse, figure-toi ! »

_Il vient de me frapper l'arrière du crâne avec son poing, le salaud !_

_...Mais j'ai touché le point sensible, on dirait..._

« Et donc ?

-Larxene a donné rendez-vous à Axel au Paradis des Garnements à quatorze heures... mais cette dernière ne compte pas s'y rendre, en réalité...

-Gné ?

-Axel a rompu avec moi avant-hier et aussitôt après, il est parti demander à Larxene si elle voulait bien sortir avec lui. Sauf que lorsqu'elle a appris que c'est lui qui avait rompu avec moi sans raison et non l'inverse, comme il lui avait si gentiment raconté apparemment, elle s'est mise en colère et d'après Aqua, aurait décidé de se venger en lui mettant un lapin, sachant que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il lui ment et qu'il la fait tourner en bourrique...

-Ce n'est pas une bonne chose ? Tu n'as pas envie de prendre ta revanche, toi-aussi ?

-Sora !

-C'est la revanche idéal ! En plus, ça coûte cher une place au Paradis des Garnements, mine de rien !

-Très drôle !

-Ca va, ça va, j'ai compris ! Et moi, dans tout ça ? Je deviens quoi ? »

_Il marque un temps de pause, avant de me répondre à ma question. _

_Comme s'il cherchait les propres mots à employer, pour décrire cette situation un peu trop désastreuse à mon goût..._

« Tu vas partir en éclaireur.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Tu vas aller rejoindre Axel, faire comme si tu étais censé venir avec quelqu'un qui t'as appelé pour décommander à la dernière minute, après que tu es payé ta place -moi par exemple- et tu vas tout faire pour rester avec lui jusqu'à la fin de la journée et surtout, essayer de savoir pourquoi il a voulu rompre. Je veux tout savoir !

-T'es sérieux, là ?

-On ne peut plus sérieux ! Je vais te donner assez d'argent pour payer l'entrée et je te rejoindrais au bar _Septième Ciel_, seul, vers vingt et une heures trente. »

_Ok !Je viens de signer mon arrêt de mort, si j'ai bien tout compris..._

« Tu as des questions ?

-Oui. Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais aller te chercher un autre mec -ou encore une meuf pour changer-, plutôt que de t'acharner sur un playboy, qui n'en vaut visiblement pas la peine ?

-... On est arrivé. »

_Aïe ! Il me fusille du regard !_

_Je soupire..._

_Il doit vraiment y tenir à cet Axel... pourtant, ils ne sont... étaient en couple, depuis seulement trois semaines, si ma mémoire est bonne..._

« Ouf ! Il n'est pas dans la file d'attente ! Tiens, je te donne l'argent pour payer l'entrée et un peu plus, si tu veux te payer des trucs, une fois là-bas !

-Ca va ! J'ai des sous et un boulot, contrairement à toi.

-Même ! Tiens ! » _insiste t-il, en me faisant prendre de force, la bourse que lui a cousu Olette pour son treizième anniversaire._

« Il saura que c'est un coup fourré, s'il me voit avec ça...

-T'inquiètes ! Il ne l'a jamais vu... enfin, je crois... au pire, Olette à la même, alors tu n'auras qu'à dire qu'elle t'en a fait une à toi aussi !

-Ok ! En gros, tu me laisses me dépatouiller tout seul, c'est ça ?

-Mais non, mais non ! Appelles-moi dès que tu auras un quelconque problème, d'accord ?

-Ouais, ouais...

-Merci Sora ! T'es vraiment un frère ! »

_Je soupire pour la énième fois, depuis le début journée... encore heureux que je sois un vrai frère, espèce de baratineur ! T'as encore réussit à m'amadouer avec tes yeux de biches !_

…

_Bon, ok ! D'habitude, c'est moi qui l'amadoue et cela ne marche pas toujours malheureusement, pour tout vous avouer..._

« Allez, files ! Avant que je ne change d'avis !

-Encore merci ! Je te rappellerai dans une demi-heure, pour savoir comment ça se passe !

-C'est ça ! Et bon vent, surtout ! »

_Bon, je n'ai plus le choix maintenant..._

_Après tout, cette journée ne sera peut-être pas si mal... même si je suis obligé de rester avec l'autre énergumène de service..._

_Je paye ma place._

_Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais forcé de passer une journée en compagnie monsieur Vexen, notre professeur de Physique-Chimie ou encore avec monsieur Lexaeus, notre professeur d'SVT..._

_Bouhou... et ce serait encore pire avec notre proviseur, monsieur Ansem..._

« Allez ! Un peu de nerf Sora ! » _m'encourage-je moi-même de vive voix -très peu convainquant-, sous les regards ahuris des autres passants..._

_Puis je tourne vivement la tête..._

_Pour m'apercevoir qu'« il » est là._

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

**Le premier chapitre de la version Xion arrivera demain normalement, si tout se passe bien. Pour le reste, on verra (j'ai d'autres fics sur le feu, alors ce n'est pas évident malheureusement...).**

**A plus~**


	2. V Xion C1: Avant-passage

******Titre : La Double Histoire**

******Auteure : Linkless-Rena-chan**

******Pairings : AkuSo et RikuXion (alternativement), puis d'autres en second plan...**

******Rating : T**

******Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou à Disney, bla bla bla... seule cette fanfiction m'appartient, bien que ses idées de base m'aient été données par deux autres personnes (sans elles, il n'y aurait pas eu cette fic, à mon avis, donc il faut leurs dire merci !).**

******Re-Bonjour !**

******Chose promise, chose due, voici le premier chapitre de la version Xion^^ ! Il est un peu plus long que celui de la version Sora d'environ trois-cents mots, pour me faire pardonner de ne pas les avoir publiés en même temps, comme je l'avais initialement prévu.**

******Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

******Version Xion, Chapitre 1 : Avant-passage**

_**Xion pov :**_

_Le train arrivera bientôt..._

_Bon dieu, qu'est-ce que je suis nerveuse !_

« Dis-moi Xion, que comptes-tu faire une fois l'audition terminée ? Tu comptes t'inscrire dans quels cours ?

-Ah ! Euh... j'aimerai devenir danseuse, si possible... donc, en danse... mais peut-être en chant aussi... là, pour l'audition, je passe sur ces deux critères.

-Tu sais, je pense que tu devrais faire comme moi toi-aussi, si tu es prise là-bas : prendre plusieurs options. Au moins, cela assurera tes arrières, si tu te plantes dans ta matière principale.

-Tu crois ?

-De toutes façon, on m'a raconté que les cours de première année comprenaient toutes les options au début, en plus des matières scolaires et que c'était seulement au bout de quelques mois qu'il fallait réellement prendre une décision d'orientation...

-Tu es drôlement bien renseigné !

-C'est la seconde fois que je passe l'audition, alors forcément...

-La seconde fois ?!

-Et oui ! Les juges ne sont pas aussi cléments ! Et je ne te parle même pas du Directeur de l'Académie, Monsieur Eraqus !

-Tu connais les noms des membres du jury ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Il y aura Monsieur Eraqus donc, qui est vraiment The chercheur de talent, Monsieur Xehanort, qui dirige la plus grosse boite du japon et enfin Monsieur Yen Sid, le tout premier Directeur et Fondateur de la _Contrée de Départ_.

-S'ayez, à cause de toi, j'ai le traque maintenant... merci Shiki !

-Ha ha ! Mais de rien ! »

_Je vous présente Shiki. Et aussi incroyable soit-il, on s'est rencontré il y a seulement quelques heures, à bord de ce train !_

_Elle est géniale ! On a énormément de points communs ! _

_Elle vient de Shibuya et tout comme moi, elle est en route pour passer l'audition d'entrée à la Contrée de Départ, la plus prestigieuse école de talent au monde... ou du moins, du Japon !_

_Je n'ai jamais vu une fille avec une ligne aussi parfaite, au passage !_

« Et toi ? Tu comptes faire quoi si tu es prise là-bas ? » _lui demande-je, tout en finissant mon jus d'orange._

« Moi ? Hum... j'hésite encore. J'aime beaucoup le spectacle et la danse, moi-aussi, mais je m'intéresse également beaucoup au monde de la composition. Là, je passe l'audition en compo et en danse.

-Tu ne vas pas tenter le chant ?

-C'est mort, je ne sais absolument pas chanter !

-Hé hé ! Moi aussi ce n'est pas terrible, je te rassure ! Enfin... d'après mes amis... mon grand-frère Sora me taquine toujours là-dessus, par contre.

_Le salaud..._

« Tu as des frères et sœurs ?

-Oui ! J'ai deux demi-frères du côté de mon père. Ils ont un an et demi de plus que moi. Ils sont jumeaux.

-Ah ! Ton père c'est donc marié deux fois, comme les miens ?

-Non, il ne s'est jamais marié. Mon père et ma mère ont été promis à l'un à l'autre à la naissance par leurs parents et étaient amis d'enfance. Cependant, avec le temps, mon père s'est pris d'affection pour une autre femme et a fini par lui demander sa main...sauf qu'elle est morte en mettant mes deux frères au monde, avant que ce dernier n'est lieux au fianl... enfin, c'est ce qu'on m'a toujours dit.

-Et du coup, ton père s'est rabattu sur son premier choix.

-En gros oui. J'ai du mal à l'admettre, mais c'est exactement ça... heureusement, que tout le monde s'entend très bien à la maison, sinon...

-Intéressant...

-Et toi ? Tu as des frères et sœurs ?

-Un beau-frère seulement. Il va lui-aussi postuler pour entrer à la _Contrée de Départ_, mais a été sélectionné pour l'audition de demain, lui.

-Il doit être hyper stressé lui-aussi, non ?

-Non, pas trop apparemment. Mais il n'a pas lâché son lecteur mp4 de toute la journée, d'après ma mère...

-Ah ! Si c'est en chant qu'il doit passer, il révise peut-être les paroles de sa chanson.

-Impossible, il passe en instrument et en composition. Il ne révise jamais qui plus est, mais c'est une vraie tête.

-Mm... ouais, je vois le genre...

-Ah ! On arrive ! »

_Quoi, déjà ?_

« Hein ?! La gare se trouve à l'intérieur de l'Académie ?!

-Aussi incroyable soit-il, oui... ha ha ! Cela t'étonnes ?

-Ah ouais, carrément ! Wouah ! »

_C'est immense !_ _ Je n'ai jamais vue autant de bâtiments réunis en une seule et même adresse... et aussi luxueux surtout !_

_Je dois réussir !_

_Je dois réussir cette audition coûte que coûte !_

_On sort du wagon._

_C'est incroyable, le nombre de personnes qu'il y a ici ! RRAAAhhhh ! Comment est-ce que je vais m'en sortir avec tout ça ?_

« Tu as quel numéro ?

-Quatorze...

-Quoi ?! La chance ! Tu vas passer dans les premières, ma grande !

-Pardon ?!

-C'est l'ordre de passage ! Les premiers qui passent ont toujours les meilleures chances d'être sélectionnés pour la suite, car ils sont moins comparés à ceux qui passent avant eux !

-Quoi ?! Ce n'était pas juste le numéro de l'inscription ?! »

_Je n'aurais donc presque pas le temps de répéter avant de passer ?!_

_Oh mon dieu !_

_Qu'on me tue avec un Death Note !_

« Pas la peine de me pousser, je peux marcher toute seule tu sais !

-Tu dois te dépêcher Xion ! Le train avait déjà dix bonnes minutes de retard, tu dois confirmer ta présence ici maintenant ! Les passages de participants vont vites, s'ils sont nuls !

-Ok, mais par pitié, arrête de me pousser. »

_On arrive donc à l'accueil... ou plutôt dans le l'immense hall, qui sert d'accueil à cette Académie de fou !_

_Encore une fois, je n'ai jamais vu de salle aussi grande de toute ma vie !_

_Comment ont-ils pu construire un bâtiment aussi grand, sérieusement ? Ce hall d'entrée à lui-seul est plus grand que ma propre maison toute entière, additionné au bar de ma mère et je pèse mes mots !_

_Ah ! Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai que ma famille soit la pour m'encourager... même cet abruti de Sora me manque !_

_Je me demande ce qu'ils font tous...à mon avis, mon père Cloud doit très certainement être en service (il est livreur à domicile), je sais que ma mère ne travail pas aujourd'hui, donc elle doit très certainement être en train de faire un peu de rangement (la connaissant...) et mes frères..._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'imagine bien Roxas en train de réviser ses cours gentiment, avec un Sora derrière pour l'embêter, en lui jetant des boulettes de papiers à la figure..._

… _Et pourquoi pas l'inverse, pour une fois ?_

« Mesdemoiselles, votre carte d'entrée et une pièce d'identité, s'il-vous-plaît.

-Oui ! Voilà la mienne !

-Ou... Oui ! Je vous les montre tout de suite ! »

_Ne flanche pas ! Ne flanche pas !_

« Tout est validé. Mademoiselle Strife, préparez-vous à être appelé, le numéro treize vient tout juste d'être appelé à passer. »

_AAAAAAAHHHHH !_

« Au fait, tu comptes passer sur quelles chansons ?

-Euh...

-Hé ! Secoues-toi un peu, ne te déconcentre pas avant ton passage, c'est primordial !

-Tu as raison, je dois me calmer. »

_C'est ça, respire un bon coup et tout ira bien !_

« En chant, je vais passer sur la chanson _Thousand Words_ des chanteuses Yuna et Lenne des Albatros et...

-Ah ouais, elle est bien celle-là ! Et en danse ?

-Sur la chanson _My lovely Kingdom of Darkness _des DarKeys... »

_Les DarKeys... le groupe de Riku..._

« Hein ?! Tu es sérieuse ? Tu vas te tirer une balle dans le pied avec cette chanson ma grande ! C'est Monsieur Xehanort lui-même qui a supervisé la chorégraphie... ! Et qui supervise l'ensemble de ce groupe d'ailleurs !

-Je le sais bien, mais... j'y tiens.

-Si tu veux mettre toutes tes chances de ton côtés, alors un conseil, abandonne le répertoire de ce groupe ! Des chorégraphies, tu dois en connaître des milliers d'autres, non ? Pourquoi tu n'en essaierais pas une de Michael Jackson ? Moi, je vais passer sur _Beat it_.

-A l'origine, j'ai co-écrit la chanson _My lovely Kingdom of Darkness _avec l'un des membres des DarKeys, avant qu'elle ne soit retouchée par la prod et par les deux autres membres du groupe... »

_Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier..._

« Ah oui ? Lequel ? »

_Shiki parle beaucoup..._

« Riku. C'était mon voisin il y a quelque années sur Destiny Islands, c'était le meilleur ami de mon frère.

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?! Riku ?! Cet bombe atomique asociale ?! Je me demande bien à quoi doit ressembler ton frère maintenant...

-C'est sur... mais ils étaient opposés, en fait...

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble alors ?

-Qui sait ? Mais Sora ne voulait jamais qu'on joue avec eux, moi et Roxas...

-Mm ? Tu as dit quelque chose ?

-Non, rien, non rien ! »

_C'était entre-eux..._

« Oh, mais... oh, mais...

-Quoi ?

-Mademoiselle Strife ? C'est à vous ! » _m'appelle... m'appelle..._

_Mais je rêve ! C'est le chanteur Squall Léonheart ! _

_C'est Chronos !_

« C'est à toi. » _m'annonce t-il mon passage, avec un charmant sourire à en faire craquer plus d'une, aux lèvres..._

_RAAAHHH ! Dire qu'il est fiancé à l'autre actrice de pacotille, qu'est Linoa Heartfilly !_

« Ou... oui... »

_J'ai les yeux qui brillent maintenant... et ma voisine n'est pas tellement mieux à vrai dire... je crois que Shiki vient de faire un arrêt cardiaque, elle est complètement tétanisée, la pauvre..._

« Oh my god ! » _murmure t-elle, n'y croyant toujours pas..._

_Oh my god, c'est le cas de le dire oui ! C'est école est un mirage à elle seule !_

_Mais ce n'est pas le moment de lui demander un autographe, c'est à moi d'entrée en scène maintenant !_

_Je ravale ma salive, tout en saluant mon amie d'infortune de la main..._

_Raaah ! Zut ! C'est quoi le début des paroles de Thousand Words déjà ?_

_Une tornade vient de sortir de la salle du jury en larmes... le numéro treize apparemment... ça n'annonce rien de bon..._

_J'ouvre la porte..._

_Le stress... _

_Aïe ! A peine entrée dans la salle, ils ont déjà tous les yeux braqués sur moi ! _

« Bonjour...

Mademoiselle, veuillez tout d'abord commencer par nous décliner votre identité, s'il-vous-plaît.

-Oui... »

_Ils ne sont pas très polies on dirait... à moins que le ou les précédents candidats les aient vraiment mis hors d'eux..._

_En clair, je vous explique la situation :_

_Monsieur Eraqus, celui qui vient de m'adresser la parole d'un ton sévère me regarde méchamment, Monsieur Yen Sid, à sa droite, triture ses doigts d'un air absent et concentré à la fois, tandis que Monsieur Xehanort, le vieux chauve, me fixer du regard d'un air plus que vicieux..._

_Bouhouuu... dire que c'est le grand-père de l'autre Xehanort, le chanteur du groupe ou joue Riku...ça fait froid dans le dos, rien que d'y penser !_

« Bonjour... je m'appelle Xion Strife, je viens tout juste d'avoir quatorze ans, je viens de Destiny Islands et j'aimerais passer sur les épreuves du chant et de la danse... s'il-vous-plaît... »

_J'ai tout enchaîné d'une traite..._

_RAAAHH ! Arrête de jouer les timides ma grande ! Ce n'est pas bien !_

_Ils ne vont pas te manger !_

… _Enfin, je crois..._

« Bien, tu vas commencer par l'épreuve de chant. Quelles sont les chansons que tu as choisis ?

-Pour le chant _Thousand Words,_ des chanteuses Yuna et Lenne des Albatros et _My lovely Kingdom of Darkness_ du groupe DarKeys pour la danse, Monsieur. »

_Aïe ! Je crois avoir vu Monsieur Xehanort sourire à mes dernières paroles ! Ce n'est pas bon signe, à mon avis !_

_Mais bon... si je veux avoir une chance de pouvoir danser ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans le groupe de Riku, je dois tenter le tout pour le tout !_

_Je dois honorer la promesse que je lui ai faîte, sinon..._

« Bien, tu peux commencer. » _me donne la permission de débuter Monsieur Xehanort, avec un geste bref de la main._

_Je respire un bon coup..._

« Très bien. »

_Allez ! C'est parti !_

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**Voili, voilou ! Ceci clos le premier chapitre de la version Xion ! Alors ? Pour laquelle avez-vous eu le plus le coup de cœur, pour l'instant ? XD**

**(C'est drôle, mais lorsque j'écris la version Xion, j'ai un peu l'impression d'écrire ma propre version du manga/jeu/anime Uta no Prince-sama, allez savoir pourquoi (c'est le même contexte en fait, une fille qui rêve de rentrer dans une école de talents, pour pouvoir rencontrer son idol, puis il se passe des choses et d'autres...).)**

**A plus~**


	3. V Sora C2: Rencontre

**Titre : La Double Histoire**

**Auteure : Linkless-Rena-chan**

**Rating : T**

**Pairings : AkuSo et RikuXion (en alternance).**

**Disclaimer : Aucun personnages de cette fanfiction ne m'appartient, ils appartiennent tous à Square Enix et/ou à Disney. Les bases de cette histoire m'ont été dictées par deux personnes d'après un jeu de requête, bien que l'on m'est globalement laissé quartier libre pour le scénario (donc, il faut leurs dire merci, parce que sinon, je n'aurais probablement jamais écrit cette fic).**

**Salut, salut !**

**Je publies ce chapitre avec un peu d'avance (en effet, comme je suis malade, j'ai pu rester chez moi et donc avoir pas mal de temps libre), j'espère qui vous plaira ! ;D**

**Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

**Version Sora, Chapitre 2 : Rencontre**

_**Sora pov :**_

_Axel Lea, 17 ans, ami de longue date de ma petite-sœur Xion et de mon jumeau Roxas et désormais ex de ce dernier... _

_Un étudiant de terminale -dans le même lycée que moi- à prendre à la rigolade et quelque peu lourdeaux sur les bords..._

_Dire que je vais devoir finir ma journée avec lui... génial !_

_Encore faut-il que j'arrive à l'approcher..._

_Il est assit sur un banc, accompagné de son fidèle portable à la main, qu'il ne lâche pas des yeux (alors ? Ca fait quoi de se prendre un vent, mon vieux ? Et ben ça fait ça ! Bien fait pour toi, t'avais qu'à pas rompre avec mon frangin ! Ha ha !)._

_En tout cas, il a l'air furieux... ce n'est pas bon signe._

« Hey ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te rencontrer ici ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

_Bon, ok ! J'aurais pu trouver mieux !_

_Ouuuh ! Le jolie regard noir qu'il me lance !_

_Il vaut mieux que j'arrête de sourire comme un débile, sinon il va tout de suite me cafter..._

« Tu attends quelqu'un toi-aussi ?

-... »

_« Hé oh ! Je suis là ! Alors lâche un peu ton portable et daigne au moins me regarder quand je te parle ! »_

_Si seulement je pouvais lui balancer quelque chose comme ça..._

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?! Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé, là ?!

-Ouah ! Relaxe ! C'était juste une question comme ça ! »

_Si c'est à cause de Larxene que t'as les boules, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi mon coco ! Elle ne viendra pas ~ Hé hé hé !_

_Ressens donc la même douleur que j'ai ressenti avec Kairi !_

« Tss... du vent ! Je ne cause pas avec les petits secondes dans ton genre ! »

_Ah ouais ? C'est pour ça que t'es sortis avec mon jumeaux et que t'es aussi proche de ma sœur, crétin ?! Arrêtes de me prendre pour un abruti, mec !_

« Il n'y a pas de quoi s'énerver tu sais...

-C'est Roxas qui t'envoies ?

-N... Non ! »

_Et merde, dans le mile ! J'aurais peut-être du attendre un peu avant de l'aborder, le temps de me préparer mentalement à ce genre de situation..._

_Même si ce n'est clairement pas mon genre de me prendre là tête, surtout pour une bêtise comme celle-la..._

_Et voilà que l'autre abruti se marre maintenant !_

_Je n'aime pas son rire... il a quelque chose... d'assez macabre, je trouve !_

« Vous êtes aussi mauvais menteur l'un que l'autre, on vous l'a déjà dit ? Vous réagissez exactement de la même manière lorsqu'on vous prend en flague ! »

_Mon dieu, mais il me cherche on dirait !_

_J'ai horreur qu'on me compare avec mon jumeau et c'est réciproque !_

… _Et c'est encore pire lorsque l'on met nos cousins Ven et Vani ou encore Xion dans l'addition !_

« Gné ?! Non ! C'est faux, je...

-Et maintenant, tu te justifies...

-Je ne vois pas en quoi se ressemble, je...

-Si j'ai tord, alors pourquoi es-tu là ? »

…

_Roxas, je te jure que quand je vais rentrer, je vais te... !_

« J'étais censé venir ici Roxas, figures-toi !

-Tiens donc ? Roxas n'aime pas les Parcs d'Attractions, il n'aime que la plage, la piscine, les longues balades à Twilight et les glaces à l'eau de mer. Trouves mieux que ça, la prochaine fois ! »

_Certes, ce n'est pas faux..._

« ... On était censé venir ici tout les deux, c'était prévu depuis longtemps, mais il se trouve qu'un événement quelconque est venu gâcher sa bonne humeur... du coup, il m'a envoyé bouler à la dernière minute... tu n'aurais pas une idée de ce qui lui serait arrivé, par hasard ?

-... »

_Pas de réponses... il a peut-être peur de ma réaction si je venais à apprendre qu'il a rompu avec mon frère, sans lui donner de raison..._

_En tout cas, intérieurement, j'affiche désormais un sourire victorieux ! Si je peux mettre le grand Axel mal à l'aise ne serait-ce que cinq minutes, ce serait le comble !_

_Allez, j'en rajoute une couche !_

« Au fait, ne me dis pas que tu étais censé venir ici tout seul quand même, si ? »

_Il lève les yeux au ciel..._

_Je suis sur que j'arrive à le perturber intérieurement !_

« Parfois, je me demande qui de toi ou de Roxas est le jumeau maléfique...

-HEIN ?! Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?!

-Et en plus, tu es sourd... »

_Que, qu... quoi ?!_

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?! »

_Oh nom de dieu ! Si j'avais eu une arme, croyez-moi que j'aurais fait un malheur !_

« Rien, rien... laisse tomber..

-Tu insinues que Roxas vaut mieux que moi, c'est ça ?! »

_Cool ! J'aurais au moins un renseignement positif à donner à mon frère après l'avoir achevé ! Youpi ! Je vais pouvoir faire ce que je veux maintenant..._

_..._

_Hé hé hé ! La bonne blague..._

« Je n'ai pas dit ça...

-Si, tu l'as dit !

-Oh ! Calmes-toi !

-Tu l'as pensé en tout cas !

-Ha ha ! Mais non, mais non...

-Grrrr... ! »

_Il m'énerve ! Je vous jure que je vais le tuer ! Avec le sourire béat qu'il utilise pour dissimuler le sourire du grand méchant loup qu'il y a caché derrière... vous voyez, c'est pour ça que je déteste !_

_Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'il faisait craquer ma sainte-nitouche de frère !_

_Ce mec est malsain, moi je vous le dis !_

« Et pour ta gouverne, saches que oui, j'attendais bel et bien quelqu'un... mais elle vient de me planter, on dirait...

-Ah... ! Elle... ? »

_Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je dois jouer au mec qui en sait le moins possible... _

_Vive le rôle d'abruti qu'on m'a attribué !_

« Larxene. C'est bon, c'est retenu ?

-Hé ! Tu ne sors plus avec mon frère ?! »

_Nan, sans blague ?_

« Pose-lui la question toi-même !

-Pourquoi vous avez rompu ?

-Ah ! Donc, tu étais déjà au courant... c'est bien ce que je me disais...

-... »

_Je crois que je vais laisser mon frère se débrouiller tout seul, en fait..._

« Je ne le...

-Mais oui, mais oui ! Et si on allait faire tour ? Il paraît que la maison hanté est terrible ! »

_Avec toi elle doit l'être, oui ! C'est certain !_

« Tu n'attends personne, n'est-ce pas ?

-… Personne non, mais je...

-Alors on y va !

-Hé ! » _grogne-je, alors qu'il me tire par la manche..._

_Il ne me laisse même pas le temps de parler !_

« La grande roue à l'air superbe aussi ! Mais et si on mangeait un petit truc avant ? Tu n'as pas faim ? »

_Ô Grand Dieu des Parcs d'Attractions ! Aies pitié de moi !_

« Non... ça va... »

_C'est moi ou c'est lui qui doit faire en sortes que l'on reste ensemble jusqu'à la fin de la journée, pour le compte d'une dangereuse mégère psychopathe ?_

« Ok, je t'invites !

-Quoi ?! Mais j'ai de...

-Oh regarde ! Il y a justement un vendeur de gaufres ! Tu en veux une ? » _me demande t-il avec un immense sourire -digne d'un sado-masoschique-, aux lèvres..._

_Il a quelque chose en tête... c'est certain..._

_Mais quoi ?_

« D'accord... merci bien... »

_Moi qui espérait pouvoir ruiner la bourse de mon frère pour me venger..._

« Avec ou sans sucre ? »

_Il faut que je rentre dans son jeu..._

« Avec du nutella, s'il y en a, s'il-te-plaît ! »

_Allez, on prend le plus cher et on lui demande gentiment avec un immense sourire sadique aux lèvres (ah ! mon frère aurait fait les yeux de biches ! Donc on est clairement différent !) ! Ca le fera peut-être descendre de ses grands chevaux !_

« D'accord ! C'est que je comptais prendre aussi de toute façon ! »

_Raté !_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'éteins mon portable... je n'ai presque plus de batteries...

-Ah... bien sur... »

_C'est plus prudent, je pense..._

_Si Roxas m'appelle et qu'il nous prend en flague, c'est foutu !_

_**Fin du Sora pov.**_

* * *

_**Quelques heures après la rencontre Sora-Axel...**_

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique, bon sang ?! Pourquoi il ne veut pas décrocher son téléphone !

-Roxas ! Voudrais-tu s'il-te plaît arrêter de frapper ton verre sur cette table ! Tu vas le casser et ce n'est certainement pas toi qui nettoies ici !

-Ah... ! Pardon Tifa...

-Franchement ! Et ta sœur qui n'appelles toujours pas... j'espère qu'elle est bien arrivée là-bas !

-J'y vais !

-Pardon ?

-Je pars rejoindre Sora, j'arrive ! Cet idiot serait bien capable de tout faire capoter !

-Tut, tut, tut ! Tu vas me ranger tout le chantier que tu as fait dans ma cuisine !

-Pas le temps !

-Je te conseil de rester ou tu es, jeune-homme ! » _s'énerve la femme trentenaire, en attrapant le blondinet qui a tenté de s'échapper, par le col de sa chemise._

« Tifa ! C'est pour une urgence !

-Je m'en fiche et oh que si tu as le temps ! Ton frère sait très bien se débrouiller tout seul et n'a pas besoin de toi !

-Tu dis toujours que c'est lui l'irresponsable ! Papa !

-Roxas, écoutes un peu ce que te dis Tifa ! » _entendirent dire les deux chahuteurs, venant du salon._

_Et lorsque le paternel parle, tout le monde l'écoutes ! Surtout lorsqu'il lit son journal, en buvant son café de fin d'après-midi !_

« ...

-Vas nettoyer ! Maintenant !

-Bonjour ! » _murmure une petite voix, en provenance de la grande fenêtre ouverte, de la cuisine. _« Est-ce que Sora est là s'il-vous plaît ?

-Ah ! Bonjour Ventus ! Entre, fais comme chez toi !

-Merci madame !

-Ven ! Il faut absolument que tu m'aides ! » _hurle le blondinet esclavagé à son « sosie conforme », tandis qu'il échappait à la prise de sa « belle-mère-non-officielle » …_

_Il attrape les mains de son cousin, tout en inclinant sa tête..._

« S'il-te-plaît !

-Plaît-il ? »

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

**Certes, c'est court, mais au moins ça me permet d'aller plus vite dans la publication et surtout d'avancer sur mes autres fanfictions et projets en parallèle, désolé^^' (je vous vois avec vos répliques du genre : « NOOOONNNN ! LA S*****, ELLE A COUPE AU MAUVAIS MOMENT ! T_T », hé hé hé ! XD)**

**Concernant le chapitre deux de la version Xion, il sera publié grand maximum ce week-end ou peut-être bien cette nuit, voir demain soir (j'en sais trop rien en fait... mais je me demande encore si je fais bien de ne pas publier les chapitres des deux versions en même temps, en fait...).**

**Sur ce, a plus~**


	4. V Xion C2: Epreuve

******Titre : La Double Histoire.**

******Auteure : Linkless-Rena-chan**

******Pairings : AkuSo et RikuXion (alternativement), puis d'autres en second plan...**

******Rating : T**

******Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou à Disney, bla bla bla... seule cette fanfiction m'appartient, bien que ses idées de base (même si l'on m'a laissé majoritairement quartier blanche) m'aient été données par deux autres personnes (sans elles, il n'y aurait probablement jamais eu cette fic à mon avis, donc il faut leurs dire merci).**

******Hello !**

******Désolé pour le retard, je devais régler deux, trois trucs sur mon blog d'urgence et avancer dans les brouillons d'une autre fanfic sur Saiyuki (mais comme le dernier chapitre de la version Sora que j'ai posté est arrivé avec deux d'avance et celui-ci avec deux jours de retard, on peut dire que j'ai respecté mes délais en quelque sorte, n'est-ce pas ?).**

******Allez, bonne lecture ! ;D**

* * *

******Version Xion, Chapitre 2 : Epreuve**

_**Xion pov :**_

******« I know that your hiding things**_**  
« **__**Je sais que tu me cachais des choses**_**  
********Using gentle words to shelter me**_**  
**__**Derrière des mots tendres pour me protéger**_**  
********Your words were like a dream**_**  
**__**Tes paroles étaient comme un rêve**_**  
********But dreams could never fool me**_**  
**__**Mais les rêves ne peuvent pas me tromper**_**  
********Not that easily »**_**  
**__**Pas si facilement »**_

___Monsieur Eraqus m'écoute chanter d'un air sérieux, tandis que Monsieur Xehanort ne perd pas son sourire..._

_**«**__******I acted so distant then**____**  
« Ce jour-là j'ai feint l'indifférence  
**__******Didn't say goodbye before you left**____**  
Je ne t'ai même pas dit au revoir  
**__******But I was listening**____**  
Mais je t'écoutais  
**__******You fight your battles far from me**____**  
Tu allais combattre loin de moi  
**__******Far too easily »**____**  
C'était loin d'être facile**____**»**_

___Quant à Monsieur Yen Sid, il m'écoute calmement, tout en fermant les yeux..._

_******« "Save your tears cause I'll come back"**____**  
« "Sèche tes larmes car je reviendrai"  
**__******I could hear that you whispered**____**  
Je t'ai entendu murmurer ces mots  
**__******As you walked through that door**____**  
Alors que tu franchissais la porte  
**__******But still I swore to hide the pain**____**  
Mais je m'étais jurer de cacher mon chagrin  
**__******When I turn back the pages**____**  
Quand j'y repense maintenant  
**__******Shouting might have been the answer**____**  
J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de le crier  
**__******What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to part »**____**  
Mes larmes auraient-elles pu te retenir ? »**_

___J'ai du mal à savoir si ce que je chante est mauvais ou pas..._

___Pourquoi ai-je donc bien pu choisir cette chanson, d'ailleurs ?_

___J'ai le traque..._

___J'aimerais me cacher au fond d'un trou !_

_**«**__******But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart »**____**  
« A présent, je n'ai plus peur de t'ouvrir mon coeur » **_

___Allez ! Pas de faux pas ma grande ! Tu arrives au refrain, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de flancher !_

___Que penserait Riku, s'il te voyait dans cet état ?!_

**_« Though a thousand words_**___  
__**« Bien qu'un millier de mots  
**__******Have never been spoken**____**  
N'aient jamais été dits  
**__******They'll fly to you**____**  
Ils voleront vers toi  
**__******Crossing over the time**____**  
A travers le temps  
**__******And distance holding you**____**  
Et la distance qui te retient  
**__******Suspended on silver wings »**____**  
Porté par des ailes d'argent »**_

___J'ai envie de pleurer... mes jambes trembles ! _

___Je vais vraiment devoir chanter la chanson jusqu'au bout ?_

___Y arriverais-je seulement ?_

_**«**__******And a thousand words**____**  
« Et un millier de mots  
**__******One thousand confessions**____**  
Un millier de confessions  
**__******Will cradle you**____**  
T'apaiseront  
**__******Making all of the pain you feel seem far away**____**  
Et te feront oublier toute ta douleur  
**__******They'll hold you forever »**____**  
Ils t'embrasseront pour toujours »**_

« Stop. » ___me demande d'arrêter Monsieur Eraqus, d'un geste de la main._

___Oh mon dieu ! Le verdict !_

___Si on ne me laisse pas finir ma chanson, c'est bon ou mauvais ?! _

___AAAAAHHH !_

« Pour commencer... »

___Oui ?_

« Rappels-moi ton age, s'il-te-plaît ?

-Qu... quatorze ans, Monsieur...

-Je vois... »

___Me demander mon âge... ? Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien signifier ?!_

« Tu as une très jolie voix, c'est indéniable. Mais lorsque tu chantais, nous t'avons senti un peu...

-Ailleurs. »___termina la réplique de Monsieur Eraqus, Monsieur Xehanort, en train de jouer avec vieille sa barbe (moche)._

___Ai... lleurs ?_

___J'étais ailleurs ?_

« Ah... bon ? »

___Impossible ! Comment pourrais-je penser à autre chose, en plein examen ?!_

« Xehanort, qu'en pense-tu ?

-Mm... elle était dans le rythme et ne s'est pas trompé sur ces paroles... le fait qu'elle est choisie de chanter la version longue de Thousand words, plutôt que sa version courte que l'on entend régulièrement, est également un choix judicieux que je respecte... mais...

-Le cœur... n'y était pas ? »

___HIIIIII ! J'aurais du me taire !_

___Le vielle homme se met à rire... cela n'envisage rien de bon.._

« C'est exactement ça. »

___IMPOSSIBLE !_

___J'affiche clairement ma déception... cependant, je ne peux pas baisser les yeux dans un moment pareil !_

« Maître Yen Sid, qu'en pensez-vous ? » demande Monsieur Eraqus au fondateur de l'Académie, toujours aussi pensif qu'au début de l'entretien...

« Mm... »

___Que faire... ? Je savais bien que j'aurais du prendre le piano et non le chant, pour ma seconde épreuve..._

___Vont-ils seulement me laisser une chance de me rattraper sur la danse, maintenant ?_

« Quatorze ans, c'est bien jeune... »

___Et s'ils décidaient carrément de me recaler pour cette année ?!_

___Je refuse ! Hors de question pour moi de repasser l'examen écrit l'année prochaine !_

« J'attends de voir ta prestation sur la danse, avant de te donner mon verdict.

-Hé ?! »

___Vraiment ?!_

« Ne nous déçoit pas.

-Ou... Oui ! »

___Ouf..._

___J'entends Monsieur Xehanort soupirer... il ne me porte pas dans son cœur apparemment... _

___Mais, s'il a une mauvaise image de moi maintenant, je ne pourrais jamais approcher les DarKeys..._

« Tu peux commencer. » ___me donne le signal de départ Monsieur Eraqus._

___My lovely Kingdom of Darkness..._

___La chanson que j'ai écrite avec toi..._

« D'accord...

-Allez, dépêche-toi ! »___me lance Monsieur Xehanort, les yeux toujours remplit de dédain..._

___Je suis presque sur que c'est lui qui a fait fuir tous les candidats malchanceux, qui ont détalés d'ici comme des lapins..._

_…__La musique démarre..._

___Allez... je commence ma danse..._

___Et je vais tacher de donner le meilleur de moi-même, cette fois-ci..._

___Ainsi, j'effectue des mouvements brusques, lorsque que Terra, le batteur du groupe, se fait le plus entendre à l'aide de sa batterie..._

___J'essaie d'adapter le mieux possible mes mouvements à la voix de Xehanort et à ce qu'il chante (non, pas le vieillard chauve qui est en train de me juger, je parle de son petit-fils qui chante ! Et je dois bien vous avouer qu'il chante terriblement bien, malgré les apparences !)..._

___J'effectue des mouvements rapides, lorsque Vanitas (mon très chère cousin, que je n'affectionne pas du tout, oui. J'évite de parler de lui, en général...) accélère le rythme de sa guitare électrique..._

_… __Et me laisse guider par le son du piano en arrière plan, effectuant des mouvements gracieux, lors de son court -trop court- moment de solo, au milieu de la chanson..._

___Riku... à quand remonte le dernier cours de piano que nous avons suivie ensemble ?_

_… __Même ça, je ne m'en rappelle pas..._

___Je donne tout ce que j'ai dans la danse..._

___Je refuse de me laisser distraire par autre chose, que par la mélodie cette fois-ci !_

___Plus rien n'existe à ce moment précis..._

___Il n'y a plus d'examen, plus d'Académie, plus d'examinateurs... rien !_

___Il n'y a plus que moi, le groupe et la musique désormais..._

___Et me voilà qui termine ma danse d'un mouvement lent et bien précis..._

___Verdict ?_

« C'était beaucoup mieux ! »___m'applaudit Eraqus avec un immense sourire aux lèvres !_

___Gné ?! Qui l'aurait cru ?!_

« M... Merci... »

___Me voilà qui rougit maintenant ! Non mais allez, ressaisis-toi !_

« Xehanort ?

-Mouais... »

___Vieux ronchon !_

« Qu'en pensez-vous Maître Yen Sid ? »___ continu ma nouvelle bête noire, qui a finalement perdu tout sourire..._

___Je l'ai bluffé je crois, c'est bien !_

___Ah ! Tu vois que quand je veux, je peux mettre du cœur à l'ouvrage !_

« Mm... »

___J'ai entendu dire dans la salle d'attente que Monsieur Yen Sid était le juge le plus difficile..._

___Vrai ou faux... ?_

« Dis-moi jeune-demoiselle, dans quelle section voudrais-tu te spécialiser une fois entré ici ?

-Principalement la danse, mais également le piano et le chant... je songe également au théâtre...

-Et bien jeune-fille, tu es admise.

-Ah... Hein ?!

-Félicitation, Mademoiselle Strife ! Voici votre pass d'entrée ! » ___me tend une feuille Monsieur Eraqus, visiblement sérieux..._

___Monsieur Xehanort, de son côté, avale son café d'un air sévère..._

___J'ai... vraiment réussi ?!_

« Pour de vrai ?

-Pour de vrai !

-Oh, merci Messieurs !

-Allez, du vent ! On a d'autre chats à fouetter !

-Oh, merci ! »

___Je n'y crois pas..._

___Je l'ai fait ! Je l'ai fait !_

« Au revoir, bonne journée ! »

___Je sors de la salle..._

___Des larmes de joies commencent à couler sur mes joues..._

___Il faut que j'appelle quelqu'un !_

___Pas mes parents, je risquerais de pleurer au téléphone et ils risqueraient de ne rien comprendre..._

_… __Mm..._

___Allez, j'appelle Axel !_

___Riku, attends-moi !_

___**Fin du Xion pov.**_

« N'est-elle pas un peu trop jeune ?

-C'est ce que je pensais également au début, mais honnêtement, je lui trouve plus de talent que certaines nouvelles recrues qui ont démissionées au bout de trois mois seulement...

-Certes... mais ceux là, nous les avions seulement recruté, car il nous restait beaucoup trop de places vacantes...

-On verra bien... quand pensez-vous Maître Yen Sid ?

-Je n'en pense rien... seul l'avenir nous dira...

-... »

___**À suivre...**_

* * *

**Alors, ça vous a plus ? =D Le prochain chapitre arrivera, pour cette version, dimanche normalement et celle de Sora samedi.**

**Reviews ? =D**


	5. V Sora C3: Rencard

******Titre : La Double Histoire.**

******Auteure : Linkless-Rena-chan**

******Pairings : AkuSo et RikuXion (alternativement), puis d'autres en second plan...**

******Rating : T**

******Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou à Disney, bla bla bla... seule cette fanfiction m'appartient, bien que ses idées de base (même si l'on m'a laissé majoritairement quartier blanche) m'aient été données par deux autres personnes (sans elles, il n'y aurait probablement jamais eu cette fic à mon avis, donc il faut leurs dire merci).**

**Hello, tout le monde ! **

**Désolé pour le retard, mais entre mon anniversaire, noël et les vacances, je ne savais plus du tout ou donner de la tête !**

**Pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est plus long que les autres (et le prochain le sera aussi).**

**Bonne lecture ! ;D**

* * *

**Version Sora, Chapitre 3 : Rencard.**

_**Sora pov :**_

« Oy ! On se fait les montagnes russes ?

-Hé ?! Le grand huit, là-bas ? Non merci !

-Trouillard !

-J'ai le vertige !

-Bon et bien, je crois que je vais aller voir ailleurs alors...

-Ah ! Mais... attends une seconde !

-Mm ? Tu veux bien monter avec moi maintenant ? »

_L'enflure..._

« C'est... c'est d'accord...

-Tu vois quand tu veux ! Allez, on y va ! » _me dit-il gaiement, tout en me traînant jusqu'aux dîtes montagnes russes en question par la manche..._

_Je soupire..._

_Allez mec ! C'est pas les premières que tu en fais après tout et au fond de toi, t'as toujours eu envie de les essayer ces montagnes russes, pas vrai... ?_

… _Mais pas avec lui !_

« Tu sais qu'il paraît qu'un mec a déjà perdu sa main ici ? » _me murmure mon nouveau cauchemard à l'oreille, tandis qu'un homme s'assure que nous sommes bien attaché..._

_Hé ! Mais c'est qu'il peut avoir une voix hyper sexy, quand il veut !_

… _Une seconde !_

« Quoi ?!

-Un-mec-à-déjà-perdu-sa-main-ici ! C'est bon, c'est retenu ?

-Hé ?! Sérieux ?!

-Oui.

-Amusez-vous bien les enfants !

-Hé ! Mais non monsieur, attendez !

-Trop tard~ il est déjà loin !

-Connard ! » _hurle-je à mon voisin, tandis que l'attraction démarre..._

_Oh my god..._

_Et lui, il se marre en plus !_

« Alors, content de m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici ?

-Je... je n'ai pas peur !

-Vraiment ? Je croyais que tu avais le vertige ?

-La ferme ! Je te dis que tout va bien !

-Ha ha ! Ah ! Ca va accélérer mec...

-Quoi ?! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !

-YEAAAAAHHHH ! »

_Roxas, dès que je rentre à la maison, je t'étripe !_

« AAAAHHHHH ! ON AURAIT PU FAIRE UNE AUTRE ATTRACTION, NON ?!

-HA HA HA ! DESOLE, JE N'ENTENDS PAS CE QUE TU DIS ! APRES, ON FERA LA MAISON HANTE, OK ?!

-NOOOOONNNNNN !

-HA HA HA HA ! »

_Enfin sorti de ce truc..._

_J'ai la tête qui tourne..._

_On allait doucement, puis rapidement, puis j'avais la tête en haut, puis en bas, ça avançait, ça reculait et puis..._

« Cool ! Regarde Soso, la maison hanté est juste là !

-Comment... tu viens de m'appeler là ? »

_Je vais vomir, je crois..._

« Allez, on y va ! So-so~ »

_So... Soso ?! Non mais c'est quoi ce surnom ?!_

_Pourquoi pas « So-chan », pendant que tu y es !_

« Attends ! Juste... cinq minutes...

-Non ! Il n'y a pas de queue, c'est le moment d'en profiter ! Elle fait super peur en plus, il paraît ! »

_Sans déconner... ?_

« Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit... une bonne idée...

-Bonjour ! Je paie pour deux !

-Hé ! »

_Il veux vraiment payer pour moi, cet abruti ?!_

« Axel ! Ne te casse pas la tête pour moi, je peux payer tout seul, tu sais!

-Avec l'argent de Roxas, je suppose ?

-Hein ?!

-Je ne suis pas dupe tu sais. J'ai bien vu que tu avais sa bourse... »

_Merde !_

« Ce... n'est pas la sienne ! C'est...

-Ne me sors pas l'excuse qu'Olette en a également fait une pour toi, puisque j'étais là le jour ou elle l'a donné à Roxas et qu'il en existe seulement deux exemplaires : la sienne et celle qu'elle a offert à Roxas pour son... ou plutôt votre anniversaire.

-...

-Rien à redire ?

-J'allais payer avec mon argent... j'ai un boulot moi, j'te signale...

-Ca n'explique pas pourquoi tu as...

-Voilà vos entrées les jeunes ! Sur ce, amusez-vous bien !

-Merci, m'sieur ! Bonne journée !

-... »

_Que lui répondre honnêtement ? Je suis déjà grillé de toute façon..._

« Xion m'a emprunté mon portefeuille pour partir...

-Rien que ça ?

-C'est la vérité !

-Et donc, Roxas t'as passé son porte-bonheur en échange ?

-La ferme ! Pourquoi je te le dirais de toute manière ? Je n'ai pas à me justifier !

-Si tu le dis...

-Je lui ai volé, content ? Mais l'argent qui est l'a dedans est bien à moi !

-Mais oui, mais oui, maintenant, tu te justifie ! Vous êtes décidément pareil tous les deux !

-Bon, on y rentre dans cette maison ou on campe devant ?!

-C'est ce que j'allais te demander, justement, c'est drôle.

-Tss... »

_Il ne faut pas que je m'énerve... ce serait comme rentrer dans son jeu..._

_Ce mec à beau être excentrique comme pas deux, il n'est pas idiot il sait très bien ce qu'il fait..._

« AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH ! »

_Quoi, quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!_

« A...Axel... ?! »

_Ok là, stop ! _

_Axel, le grand méchant loup, vient de se jeter dans mes bras, alors que ça fait seulement treize secondes et demi qu'on est entré dans la maison..._

_Il tremble comme une feuille..._

_Et il a hurlé..._

_WTF ?!_

« Ce... ce n'est qu'un squelette retenu par un fil, Axel...

-Mais, il est descendu sur moi sans prévenir, j'ai horreur de ces choses !

-T'as peur de l'horreur ? Alors pourquoi t'as voulu...

-Non ! Des squelettes seulement... ! Ils sont si... si maigres et si laids et si...

-On en a tous un, tu sais...

-C'est ça qui est répugnant, justement !

-... Si tu le dis... »

_Les squelettes... la seule chose dont je n'ai pas peur, qui fait parti du domaine de l'horreur, avec les fantômes..._

_Pourquoi ? Parce que si on y réfléchit bien, un squelette c'est plus fragile qu'un être humain complet et on peut les démembrer facilement..._

…

_Ouais, j'ai peut-être un peu trop regardé Scary Movie 2, aussi..._

« ... Guhhhh...

-On continue ou tu comptes encore m'étouffer, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ?

-Oh ! Pardon...

-Ha ha ha ! »

_Et maintenant c'est moi qui rit, on aura tout vu !_

_Au moins aujourd'hui, j'aurais vu quelque chose d'unique..._

« Arrête de rire ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! » _se plaint t-il, tout en me donnant un coup sur le crâne..._

« Aïeuh !

-J'aimerais bien t'y voir, toi !

-Tu verras... »

_Parce que j'ai très peur des..._

« VAMPIRES ! AAAAAHHHHHHH !

-QUOI ?!

-AXEL, VITE ! ON FONCE ! HIIIIII ! DES CHAUVES-SOURIS ! »

_Manque plus que les zombies et les loups-garous pour avoir le combo !_

« En fait, tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi...

-La ferme ! Moi, j'ai peur de choses concrètes, au moins ! HIIIIII !

-Tu penses que des sorcières volant sur un balais en riant comme des truffes, sont des choses concrètes toi ? Laisse-moi rire !

-C'est toujours plus effrayant qu'un pauvre petit squelette descendant du plafond !

-Faux !

-C'est moi qui est raison et tu le sais !

-Va te faire foutre, Soso !

-Toi aussi, Axelou ! »

_Il rougit maintenant, on aura tout vu !_

_Heureusement qu'il n'est pas venu ici avec Larxene, sinon il aurait été ridiculisé à vie !_

« Ah ! Enfin, voilà la sortie !

-Sans blague !

-Quand je raconterai que le grand Axel a en fait peur des squelettes, ça fera sûrement tout le tour de toute l'école...

-C'est ça ! Essaies un peu d'en parler !

-Et il m'arrivera quoi au juste, si je... AAAAAHHHHH ! UNE MIGALE !

-AAAAAAAHHHH ! » _hurle Axel à ma suite, tout en m'entraînant à la vitesse du son jusqu'à la sortie, en m'attrapant par la main._

_Attendez, il a fait quoi ?_

« Enfin sortit... t'as vu la bestiole ?! Elle était énorme !

-Dis, tu me rends ma main ?

-Ah ! Pardon ! »

_No comment..._

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant ? » _lui demande-je, tout en me grattant la nuque nerveusement..._

« Je ne sais pas... et toi ?

-Tu me le demande à moi ?

-On a fait les trucs que je voulais faire, alors maintenant à toi de voir... »

_Euh..._

« Les auto-temponeuses !

-C'est pour les gamins ça ! Tu veux faire du cheval aussi ?

-Ca tombe bien, tu as toi-même dis que j'étais un gamin tout à l'heure ! Et oui, je voudrais bien essayer le cheval aussi, pour ton information !

-Ouais, mais...

-Allez, on y va !

-Ok, ok... mais si on me voit là-dedans, je te jure que je te tue !

-Mais oui, mais oui ! »

_Et nous voilà partit dans une série de manèges plus ou moins enfantins..._

…

_Oui, j'aime ce genre de choses et alors ! _

_Enfin bref, on a fait les auto-temponeuses ou on s'est littéralement bastonné Axel et moi, on a fait le cheval ou Axel faillit tomber de sa monture (il avait l'air bien bête ce grand dadet, sur son petit cheval de gosse de huit ans ! Et pourtant, il a quand même demandé à refaire un tour ! No comment, j'étais mort de rire !), on a fait le bateau aussi, mon attraction préféré ! Les tasses, ou j'ai bien faillit vomir en ressortant..._

_Axel a voulu faire le train fantôme et le bateau pirate aussi... mais je refuse de vous parler plus en détail de ces attractions..._

_Et que dire des magasins de bonbons qu'on a dévalisé..._

_Qui aurait cru qu'Axel aimait autant les bonbons, sérieusement ?_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, il commence déjà à se faire tard et j'imagine déjà Roxas en train de péter un câble devant son téléphone portable, pour que je décroche..._

« Hé Soso ! La grande roue avant de rentrer, ça te dit ?

-Ok, Axelou ! Je te suis ! » _lui lance-je, avec un clin d'oeil._

_Qui aurait cru que je pouvais autant m'éclater avec Axel, au Parc d'Attractions ?!_

_Le Parc commence à se remplir, mine de rien... _

_Parfois, je me demande bien pourquoi les gens préfèrent-ils venir ici le soir... _

_C'est tout le contraire de Disneyville !_

« TROP BEAU TOUTES CES LUMIERES ! » _m'écris-je, lorsque nous arrivons toute en haut de la grande roue._

« Hé Sora...

-Tu ne m'appelles plus Soso maintenant ?

-Non, ça ne te va pas du tout en fait...

-Quel sens de l'observation !

-Tu savais que Larxene allait me planter, n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh...

-Je me trompe ?

-J'en... j'en avais vaguement entendu parler... elle voulait se venger d'un mauvais coup que tu lui aurais fait...

-Je vois... c'était donc ça... »

_C'est le moment ou jamais !_

« A moi de te poser une question maintenant Pourquoi t'as cassé avec mon frangin ?

-C'est juste pour me poser cette question, que tu m'as suivie jusqu'ici ?

-N... Non...

-Tss... alors ton frangin...

-Il a fait une bêtise ?

-Non, c'est juste... que lorsque je suis avec lui, on ne fait jamais grand chose...

-Comment ça ?

-Il est toujours occupé ! A faire ses devoirs, à vous voir vous, sa famille, puis il traîne de plus en plus avec ses amis là, Hayner, Pence et Olette... honnêtement, je ne les apprécies pas plus que ça et puis... lorsqu'on est ensemble, il est soit trop possessif et m'empêche de traîner trop longtemps avec mes potes, soit on ne fait rien ensemble à part s'ennuyer, parce que monsieur à des choses à faire... plus le temps passe et moins on se parle de toute façon... de plus, depuis qu'on sort ensemble, j'ai l'impression que nos points communs s'amenuisent... peut-être parce que j'apprends un peu mieux à le connaître...

-Mais vous êtes amis d'enfance pourtant, non ?

-On s'est rencontré en primaire, ouais... enfin, je crois... mais nous deux, c'est fini maintenant. »

_Donc, il n'y a plus rien à faire... désolé frangin !_

« Je vois... un peu comme moi et Kairi en fait.

-Kairi ? Alors, vous avez vraiment cassé ?

-C'était dure, mais elle me gonflait ! Avant, on était toujours ensemble elle, moi et Riku et va savoir pourquoi, j'ai l'impression que c'est de sa faute si Riku et moi on a fini en froid... peut-être qu'il voulait sortir avec elle... dans tous les cas, si je n'avais pas pris l'initiative de casser, c'est elle qui l'aurait fait. On ne se parlait déjà plus beaucoup, depuis un certain temps...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il devient d'ailleurs, Riku ?

-Pas de nouvelles depuis deux ans ! Et puis, ses parents n'habitent plus ici, eux non-plus...

-Ah, ok... dis tu comptes faire quoi après ?

-Rentrer chez moi, j'ai un couvre-feu à ne pas dépasser...

-Tes parents sont un peu trop sur-protecteurs, ce n'est pas bien !

-C'est toujours mieux qu'avoir des parents négligents, comme les tiens !

-Ha ha ! Ils ne sont pas négligents, juste un peu...

-Laisse-faire ?

-Ouais, c'est ça ! »

_On descend de l'attraction..._

« Au fait... merci...

-Hein?

-Pour cette journée, je veux dire...

-Hé ! Ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais invité, tu sais !

-Peut-être, mais je me suis bien amusé...

-Tss ! Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ?! On croirait ton frère !

-N'importe quoi !

-Allons bon, moi aussi je dois bien reconnaître que j'ai pris du bon temps en ta présence... »

_Je rougis !_

_Ah ! Non, je ne dois pas !_

« T... tant mieux alors... »

_Il n'y a pas plus stupide comme réplique, mais bon..._

_Nous atteignons la sortie du Parc dans le silence le plus total..._

_Et c'est pesant !_

« Sora.

-Quoi...? » _lui demande-je, tandis que ses lèvres viennent sceller les miennes..._

_Ce n'est pas un french kiss comme on a l'habitude de voir dans ce genre de scènes, il a seulement posé ses lèvres sur les miennes..._

…

_Pourquoi pendant un instant, j'ai eu envie qu'il aille plus loin... ?_

…

_Hééééé ?! Mais à quoi je pense moi, qu'est-ce que ?!_

« Mais, mais, mais ! Qu'est-ce que tu...?!

Merci pour cette journée, So-chan~ ! »

_J'ai, j'ai, j'ai embrassé un garçon ! Non, non, non ! Un garçon m'a embrassé ! Ca ne va pas du tout, je suis hétéro moi !_

« Je... !

-Dis bien à Roxas que lui et moi c'est fini, ok ?!

-HIII ! Mais, non !

-Si ! Ciao ! »

_Je reste planté là pendant dix bonnes minutes, comme un pauvre imbécile..._

« Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?! Qu'est que je vais bien pouvoir dire à Roxas ?! »

_Bon, je vais commencer par rallumer mon portable, après on verra bien..._

…

_Vingt-cinq appels manqués et trente-quatre textos... ?_

_Ah ouais, quand même..._

_Ah ! Trois appels et deux textos viennent de Ventus !_

_Qu'est-ce que je fais, je l'appel sur le chemin ou j'attends d'être à la maison pour le faire... ?_

_Ce qui est sur, c'est que je n'ai pas envie d'avoir affaire à Roxas, là maintenant..._

…

_Bon allez, il faudra bien que j'aille au septième ciel dans tous les cas..._

_Alors autant affronter la mort en face maintenant..._

* * *

_**Au septième ciel, vers vingt-et-une heure tapante...**_

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUTAIS ?! BORDEL !

-Salut Ven, ça roule ? Quoi de beau ?

-Ca va et toi ? Et bien comme tu vois, je suis venu accompagner cet énergumène qui prévoyait d'aller te chercher par la peau des fesses au Paradis des Garnements...

-Hé oh ! Tu m'écoutes ?!

-Vraiment ? Ca va, ça va, j'ai compris ! J'ai éteins mon portable, parce que si tu m'appelais à l'improviste, j'avais peur de me faire cramer...

**(NDA : Le magnifique jeu de mots ! XD)**

-Bon alors, ça c'est bien passé ? » _me demande Ventus, de sa plus jolie voix innocente._

_Que répondre... ?_

« On ne peux mieux...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?! T'as réussit à lui soutirer des infos ?!

-Un peu...

-Comment ça « un peu » ?!

-Calme-toi ! »

_Je suis dans la merde..._

«Alors ?!

-Et bien...

-Non mais quel enfoiré ! »_ me coupe soudainement Ven, hors de lui, tandis qu'il regardait son téléphone..._

_Bénédiction !_

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_ lui demande alors mon jumeau, à bout de nerfs._

« Rien, c'est...!

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »_ lui demande-je, inquiet._

« Ca fait des jours que je cherche ma peluche préféré... et bien maintenant, je sais ou elle est... » _nous annonce t-il tout en nous montrant une photo sur son portable, complètement hors de lui._

_Photo en question montrant un Vanitas -en train de fumer, pour pas changer- en train de dépecer un pauvre petit lapin blanc en peluche -à moitié brûlé, dont il manqué une oreille et avec un œil qui pendouillait sur un fil- à l'aide d'un cuter..._

_Sans parler de la jolie banderole sur le côté droit de la photo, ou l'on pouvait facilement y lire « T'as pas dépassé l'âge, depuis le temps ? »..._

_Ouh... ça va chauffer quand Vani va rentrer chez lui...car on ne touche pas à la collection de peluches de Ven !_

_Il a du la lui voler la dernière fois qu'il est rentré chez tante Lucrécia, va !_

« C'est horrible... » _murmure Roxas, un peu gêné pour son cousin..._

« Il va me le payer ! »

_Bon, c'est pas tout, mais moi j'ai mes problèmes avec Axel à résoudre..._

_**Fin du Sora pov.**_

* * *

« Vani, on peut savoir ce que tu fais ? » _demande le batteur des DarKeys à son guitariste._

« Ben quoi, ça se voit pas ? Je joue au tennis !

-Tss... t'as que ça à faire de jouer à la poupée, à ton âge ?

-Je t'emmerde, Xeha !

-Arrêtez de vous chamailler, on dirait des gamins !

-Toi Riku, on ne t'a pas sonné !

-...

-Tss... tu pourrais au moins répondre, quand on te parle... »

_**à suivre...**_

* * *

**Voilou ! XD**

**Le prochain chapitre de la version Xion sera publié demain normalement (ou ce soir, si j'ai rien d'autre à faire).**

**PS: Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font énormément plaisir ! :D**

**A plus~**


	6. V Xion C3: Péripéties

******Titre : La Double Histoire.**

******Auteure : Linkless-Rena-chan**

******Pairings : AkuSo et RikuXion (alternativement), puis d'autres en second plan...**

******Rating : T**

******Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou à Disney, bla bla bla... seule cette fanfiction m'appartient, bien que ses idées de base (même si l'on m'a laissé majoritairement quartier blanche) m'aient été données par deux autres personnes (sans elles, il n'y aurait probablement jamais eu cette fic à mon avis, donc il faut leurs dire merci).**

******Salut, salut ! :D**

******Désolé encore un peu de retard, mais que voulez-vous avec toutes ces fêtes et autant de sommeil à rattraper ?**

******En plus, j'ai eu une idée du tonnerre pour la version Xion hier, mais je ne pourrais pas l'exploiter maintenant, malheureusement...**

******Aussi, je vais répondre à mes reviews anonymes ! :D**

******Xoen : Oui, Vanitas est un sadique ! XD Et tu n'as encore rieeeeen vu le concernant ! ;D**

******Quant à Xion, c'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt attachante, d'ou le fait que tu préfères la version de Xion, je pense.**

******Vous autres, je vous répondrai en message privé un peu plus tard.**

**Allez, Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

**Version Xion, Chapitre 3 : Péripéties...**

« Hé Riku ! »_ interpelle un garçon aux cheveux ébènes, son voisin..._

_Encore un qui a une idée derrière la tête..._

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-A propos de notre nouvelle chanson, t'aurais pas une idée pour le titre ?

-Ah... tu as fini d'écrire ta partie ? Est-ce que je pourrais la voir ?

-Montre-moi la tienne et je montrerais la mienne !

-... Comme tu veux... » _répond l'argenté blasé au garçon qui ose l'importuner pendant sa séance de piano privé, après s'être attaché les cheveux..._

« Toujours aussi peu réactif à ce que je vois !

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

-Tiens, voilà la mienne !

-Merci... »

_Le plus jeune arrache presque des mains la partie des paroles de leur chanson, écrite par son aîné..._

« Trop moue !

-Et toi beaucoup trop trash...

-C'est trop romantique ce que tu fais ! On joue surtout dans le hard rock, ne l'oublie pas !

-A la base, c'était du rock qu'on faisait... toi, tu as carrément tendance à partir dans le métal !

-M'en fou ! En fait, tu devrais vraiment recommencer le dernier paragraphe...

-Et toi, tout. Du début à la fin, on ne sait franchement pas ou tu vas...

-Tss ! Décidément, on ne s'entendra jamais ! Si tu me cherches, je serais avec Xeha au snack en bas ! A plus !

-...

-Ah ! Aussi... le PDG voudrait qu'on aille faire un tour à la Contrée de Départ demain soir...

-Je sais, Terra me l'a déjà dit.

-Hm ! »

_Une fois la crapule sortie, le pianiste pu enfin se détendre..._

« Et c'est bien dommage que l'on ne puisse pas s'entendre, parce que ton visage m'est vachement familier... »

_Tant pis !_

* * *

_**Xion pov :**_

« Allo ? »

_Allez, reprends ta respiration, ma belle..._

« Axel, s'ayez, je suis prise ! S'ayez ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

-Hé ?! Vraiment ?!

-Oui !

-Félicitation ma cocotte ! Alors, comment ça c'est passé ? Tu sais que tu viens de m'exploser l'oreille là, mine de rien ?

-C'est une longue histoire... en fait, le chant n'était pas terrible, c'est surtout la danse qui les a conquis apparemment !

-C'était qui les jurées ? Des gens connus ?

-Le directeur Monsieur Eraqus, le fondateur de l'école Monsieur Yen Sid et enfin Monsieur Xehanort le...

-Xehanort le chanteur des DarKeys ?!

-Non ! Xehanort son grand-père, le patron de la société « Heartless ».

-Ah ! Tu m'as fait peur...

-En même temps, je n'aurais pas appeler « Monsieur » quelqu'un qui a à peu près mon âge... Comment ça se passe de ton côté ?

-Plutôt pas mal...j'attends toujours Larxene, mais je pense qu'elle ne viendra pas...

-Tu l'as encore embêté ?

-Non, je voulais « l'inviter » au Paradis des Garnements...

-Mais bien sur !

-C'est la vérité !

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas y être aller avec mon frère ? »

_Silence..._

_Ils se sont encore disputés, si je comprends bien..._

« Allo ?

-Et bien... il était occupé aujourd'hui, alors... j'ai été voir ailleurs... »

_Je soupire..._

_Mais bien sur !_

« Et puis Marlu avait aussi un truc à faire...

-Ah... et je suppose que tu as déjà payé ta place ?

-...

-Je m'en doutais...

-Ca n'a rien de drôle !

-Si et j'ai un autre frère, tu sais ? Tu veux que je l'appelle pour qu'il vienne te tenir compagnie ?

-Non merci ! J'en ai assez de la famille Strife !

-Merci, c'est sympa... pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas ? Ok, il est un peu bête parfois, mais...

-Je t'en pose des questions ?!

-C'est quand la dernière fois ou vous vous êtes vraiment entretenu tous les deux ? Pour le bien de Roxas, vous devez vous rapprocher !

-... J'en sais rien et on s'en fou... et ton frangin est là...

-Je n'ai pas compris, tu m'as dis que Roxas n'était pas là et maintenant tu me dis qu'il est...

-Non pas Roxas, Sora ! Il est au Paradis des Garnements et il arrive vers moi... je te laisse !

-Ne lui dis pas que j'ai été admise à la Contrée de Départ surtout, je tiens à lui dire moi-même ! Bisous.

-Ouais, à plus tard ! »

_Il a raccroché..._

_Il m'a l'air bien énervé, en tout cas..._

_J'espère que ça ira avec Sora..._

_Mm... que faire ? J'appelle maman et papa tout de suite, ou bien je vais rejoindre Shiki maintenant ?_

… _Autant appeler toute la famille lorsqu'ils seront tous ensemble..._

* * *

_**Dans le hall d'entrée de l'Académie...**_

_Alors... ou est-elle ?_

« Xion ! Par ici ! »

_Ah ! Trouvé !_

« Ah, te voilà enfin ! Alors ? Verdict ?

-Je suis prise !

-Hein ?! Pour de vrai ?! Félicitation ma fille !

-Merci ! J'avais un de ces traque lors de mon passage, tu n'as franchement pas idée !

-Oh, crois-moi je te comprends ! N'oublies pas que c'est quand même la deuxième fois que je passe le concours d'entrée !

-Hé hé ! C'est vrai ! »

_Waouh ! La quantité de monde a littéralement triplé dans le hall ! _

_Comment Messieurs Eraqus, Yen Sid et Xehanort peuvent envisager faire passer autant de monde ?!_

_C'est incroyable !_

« Devine quoi ! J'ai eu un autographe de Chronos !

-Hein ?! Pour de vrai ?!

-Je lui en ai demandé un aussi pour toi, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne bougera pas d'ici avant la fin de la soirée, donc si tu as envie d'aller le voir, tu as le temps !

-Merci ! Tu me sauves ! »

_Dire qu'il a seulement à moins de vingt mètres d'ici~_

_Je n'y crois toujours pas !_

« Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre ! Alors j'ai peut-être pensé que c'était pareil pour toi.

-Tu as quel numéro au fait ?

-777 ! J'ai le temps ! Tu veux qu'on aille boire un truc ? La serveuse de la cafétéria de l'Académie, Youfie, est super sympa !

-Ah ! Je veux bien ! »

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai soif maintenant..._

« Ah ! »_ cri-je avant de tomber au sol..._

_Zut, qui ai-je donc bien pu heurter encore.. ?!_

« Hey, ça va ?! » _me demande Shiki, inquiète._

« Tu ne peux pas faire plus attention, la gosse ?! » _me réprimande un grand mec assez baraqué, en me prenant de haut._

« Dé... désolé !

-Et si tu avais renversé mon chocolat chaud, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait, hein ?!

-Oh, Seifer ! Ce n'est qu'une gosse ! Ignore-la...

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé Rai !

-Pa... pardon ! Je suis désolé !

-Tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer avec de simples excuses ?!

-HIIII ! »

_Mon dieu ! Tout le monde nous regarde maintenant !_

« Hey ! Elle t'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas fait exprès le vieux, d'accord ! » _prit ma défense Shiki, en levant un peu la voix..._

_Je devrais en faire de même ! Ce n'est pas mon genre de m'apitoyer sur moi !_

« Tché ! Encore heureux !

-Je... je ne recommencerai plus, c'est promis ! » _m'écris-je, tout en me relevant._

_Que faire... ? Je connais ce genre de racaille, il ne va pas me lâcher facilement !_

« Il y a un problème ? » _demande alors la serveuse -sûrement cette fameuse Youfie-, en arrivant._

« Cette fille m'a bousculé ! Moi, le chef du comité de discipline de cette école ! »

_Co... comité de discipline ?!_

« Oh, ça ne doit pas être si grave ! Tu n'as rien de cassé, n'est-ce pas ?

-Là n'est pas le problème la bonniche ! Cette fille a besoin d'apprendre les bonnes manières ! »_ hurle t-il à gorge déployer, tout en m'attrapant par le col de la veste !_

_Il me fait mal !_

_Non, je ne dois pas me laisser faire !_

« Oy ! Lâche-moi maintenant, je me suis excusée, non ?!

-Tché ! Mais c'est qu'elle a du répondant en plus ! »

_Ah ! Maintenant je le reconnais !_

_Seifer Almasy ! C'est un jeune mannequin -peu connue- étudiant depuis maintenant trois ou quatre ans dans cette Académie !_

« Euh... Xion, ne le provoque pas quand même !

-Allons, allons, les jeunes ! Inutiles d'avoir recours à la violence !

-Des plus coriaces que toi, j'en ai déjà vu mon grand ! Alors repose-moi à terre, s'il-te-plaît !

-Les jeunes... !

-Tu veux te battre ?!

-Oh ! Seifer, calmos ! » _commence à intervenir le garçon qui accompagne « Bonnet-man », tandis que l'autre fille reste de marbre._

_Mais il n'en a que faire !_

« Stop ! »_ intervient alors une voix, alors que j'allais en découdre avec mon nouvel ennemi !_

« Tss... Quoi ? T'es son chevalier servant ?

-Je t'ai seulement demander d'arrêter ! Cette fille ne t'a rien fait, laisse-la un peu tranquille !

-De quoi je mêle ?! »

_Hé ! Mais il a mon âge !_

« Ca commence à devenir intéressant... » _entends-je murmurer des filles, non loin..._

_Je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait le devenir !_

« Tu as bien dit que tu étais le chef du comité de discipline, n'est-ce-pas ? Et un bon chef de ce genre de groupe ne s'apitoierait pas à harceler une petite nouvelle, qui l'a à peine effleuré !

-Grr... »

_Il me relâche enfin..._

_S'il a abîmé ma veste, je l'égorge !_

_Et non, moi je ne me laisse pas faire !_

« Ton nom ?

-Comme si j'allais te le donner !

-Ce n'est à toi que je parle la peste, je parle au blond ! »

_Ok, je vais vraiment l'égorger !_

« Xion, on ferait mieux de partir...

-Tss...

-... Je m'appelle Yoshiya Kiryu... mais je ne vois pas en quoi mon nom pourra t'être utile...

-Tu ne paies rien pour attendre ! Rai, Fuu, on s'en va !

-Enfin ! » _s'enthousiasme la seule fille du petit comité d'enquiquineurs, qui était restait silencieuse jusqu'alors..._

_Enfin, ils s'en vont !_

« Ouf... tu sais que t'as eu chaud ma cocotte... ? »

_C'est le cas de le dire oui..._

« Tu n'as rien ma grande ? » _me demande alors Youfie, la serveuse, ne manquant pas de me proposer une bonne boisson chaude gratuite._

« Non merci... tout va bien.

-Tu es sur ?

-Oui ! »

_Maintenant, je n'ai plus soif..._

_Si je n'étais pas le centre d'intérêt de tout le monde en ce moment précis et si je n'étais pas dans une cafétéria, je me serais sûrement déjà effondré au sol, depuis bien longtemps..._

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'en rajouter aussi !_

_Ah ! Idiote, idiote, idiote !_

_Ah !_

_Mince ! Le garçon s'en va !_

« Attends ! Merci !

-Hm ! Pas la peine de remercier, c'était normal.

-Peut-être, mais tu aurais pu avoir des problèmes toi-aussi !

-Pas tant que ça...

-Mais sans toi, elle, elle en aurait eu ! »_ intervient alors Shiki, en le prenant par le bras._

_Oh mais j'y pense ! On ne s'est même pas présenté !_

« Ah ! Laisse-moi faire les présentations ! Je suis Xion Strife et elle, c'est Shiki Misaki !

-Enchanté !

-Enchanté... moi, vous pouvez m'appeler Joshua.

-Enchanté !

-Je vous laisse, c'est à mon tour de passer... »

_Hé ?! Il est nouveau lui aussi ?!_

« Ca te dirait de nous rejoindre après ? On sera dans la cour. »_ lui propose Shiki, d'un air enthousiaste._

_C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt beau gosse..._

« Désolé, mais je préfère rester seul.

-Hein ?! Mais, pourquoi ?!

-Au revoir.

-Ah ! Mais attends ! Tu... »_ tente-je de l'arrêter vainement..._

_Encore un qui est solitaire..._

« On va dehors alors ?

-Ouais ! Je n'ai pas envie de rester plus longtemps ici...

-Tu m'étonnes ! »

* * *

_**Un peu plus tard, dans la cour...**_

« C'était un drôle de type ce Joshua quand même ! Il est parti comme il était venu !

-C'est vrai... mais à mon avis, on ne va pas tarder à le revoir, si tu veux mon avis...

-C'est bientôt mon tour d'ailleurs...

-Déjà ?!

-Bien sur ! Tu sais, certains candidats, à peine arrivé dans la salle, sont déjà recalés d'office, alors...

-Hein ?! Ils sont vraiment aussi sévères ?!

-Avec ceux qu'ils ont déjà vu en tout cas, apparemment oui. On est pas tous aussi privilégié que toi Xion !

-Je vois...

-Hé hé ! Normalement, si tu pars montrer ton pass à l'accueil, ils t'attribueront une chambre ! Tu as bien pris des affaires avec toi, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Oui, mais juste pour une semaine... je compte rentrer chez moi ce week-end et comme les cours ne commencent qu'après-demain...

-Tu devrais te dépêcher d'y aller alors, sinon il n'y aura plus de chambres individuelles !

-Oui, tu as raison ! Tu m'enverras un message quand tu sortiras ?

-Yep ! T'inquiète pas pour ça ! A toute !

-A plus tard »

_Je soupire..._

_Que faire maintenant ?_

* * *

_**Dans les dortoirs...**_

_Alors, chambre numéro XIV..._

_Décidément, je suis poursuivie par ce nombre..._

_Je me demande si j'aurais une colocataire..._

« Il y a quelqu'un ?! »

_Ah ! C'est une chambre double ! Et quelqu'un semble être sous la douche._

_Je devrais attendre qu'elle finisse avant de ressortir..._

« Qui est là ?! »

_Ah ! Elle m'a entendu !_

« Je m'appelle Xion et on m'a assigné la même chambre que la tienne !

-Ah pardon ! J'arrive tout de suite, j'ai presque fini ! » _entends-je crier de derrière la porte de la salle de bain._

_Si je la juge par sa voix, elle a l'air drôlement jeune..._

« Désolé ! J'avais vraiment besoin de me détendre !

-Hein ?! »

_Une... une enfant ?!_

« Je m'appelle Raimu Bito, mais tu peux m'appeler Rhyme si tu veux. Et avec mon grand-frère Daisukenojo, on est en seconde année ici.

-Ah, pardon ! Je m'appelle Xion Strife et je rentre en première année ici... »

_Bon sang, mais elle a quel âge ?!_

« Vraiment ?! Et bien dans ce cas bienvenue chez nous !

-Me... Merci ! »

_Elle est vraiment bizarre cette Académie..._

_Ah ! Shiki m'a envoyé un message !_

_**Fin du Xion pov.**_

* * *

« Ah ! Tu es rentré mon chéri ! Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de faire à manger...

-Ce n'est pas grave ! J'ai déjà mangé dehors !

-Ouf... ça me rassure...

-Dis-moi maman...

-Oui ?

-Est-ce qu'il serait possible de changer de portable ?

-Hein ? Pourquoi ? Tu en as déjà eu un nouveau Noël dernier !

-Non... laisse tomber...

-N'abuse pas des bonnes choses. »

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

**Voili, voilou...**

**Il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre en fait, il est surtout dédié aux personnages de The World Ends With You et sert à renforcer le lien qui unit les deux versions...**

**Reviews ? :D**

**Le prochain chapitre sortira d'ici la fin de la semaine prochaine, toujours pour les deux versions.**

**A plus~**


End file.
